


Colors Come Together

by NavigationByAtlas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, Angst and Feels, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Other, Shiro is missing oops, bg hidge, everyone gets a sappy moment or 2 with lance p much, i accidentally made it allurance oops, i never see enough allurance, idk man, lmao rip, not really important but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavigationByAtlas/pseuds/NavigationByAtlas
Summary: Lance has taken up the role of Black paladin, been given away by Blue (it almost felt like being married off), and come closer to his team. But Black still isn't any closer to accepting him, it seems. What's going to happen when it comes down to it?





	1. The Blue Paladin

_“Hey. It’s been a while,” Lance sighed, and slumped back into his seat. His lion remained silent. “Oh, c’mon, don’t be like that! Look, I know you’re upset, I get it, but please, Black-” Lance is pretty sure that was a growl. “Okay, fine, I got it. I’m still gonna document this though, just so you know.” Lance didn’t get a response, so he continued, looking directly into the monitor. “Alright, so, here’s the deal: Shiro’s gone. Missing. We don’t know where, obviously. If we did, he wouldn’t be missing. So,” Lance let out another drawn out sigh, seeming much older than he was in that moment. “So, we were all out of commission for a while after that. Even Keith. Especially Keith.” Lance glanced away for a split second, bringing his hand up to his face only to drop it again before resuming. “Sorry. Anyways, after that whole ordeal simmered down a slight bit, we began discussing lion reassignments.” His voice broke on the last word. Lance cleared his throat. “Long story short, guess who has the immense honor of piloting the magnificent black lion, as well as taking on all of the responsibilities and expectations that come with it!” A weak smile accompanied the false enthusiasm. “Yours truly, the, by far, least appropriate paladin for the job.” Lance sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But God knows I can't put that on Allura, no matter how well suited she is. None of the lions respond to Coran and Keith’s too torn up about Shiro to handle wrangling all of us up. Hunk isn’t good under pressure, and Pidge is… She’s so young. We all are. Which, I guess means I’m the best suited after all._

_“So, here I am, sitting at the Big Kids’ Table. Not that Black isn’t magnificent, truly, just that… I don’t know if I can handle this. But,” Lance’s shoulders rose briefly in some approximation of a half hearted shrug. “I don’t have much of a choice.” He let his shoulders sag again, looking tired. “End recording.”_

Lance stepped out of the black lion, digging his palms into his eyes in an attempt to rub the exhaustion out of them. “Hey, Lance?” He looked up quickly, too quickly, and ended up massaging the newfound crick in his neck. “What can I do for you, Hunk?” Hunk fidgeted with his hands nervously. “Actually, Allura sent me to get you. She, ah, I don’t think she can bring herself to come to Black’s hangar in person just yet.”

Hunk looked as stressed as Lance felt. “Actually,” He continued, “I think she’s with the blue lion right now.” Lance clapped a hand on Hunk’s shoulder gently. “Thanks, buddy. I’ll go check up on her.” Hunk nodded, offering a weak grin, which Lance returned. Lance stepped past Hunk, who turned to head back to wherever he had been before. Lance tapped on the doorway to alert Allura of his presence. “Hey, ‘Lura. Hunk said you wanted to see me?” Lance drawled. She nodded without looking at him. “Please, come in.” Lance stepped in obligingly. “What’s up?” Allura looked up at him from where she sat on the floor, patting the space next to her. Lance sat. “Lance. I’ve been trying to connect more with the blue lion as of late, but she seems unresponsive. I thought,” She trailed off. Lance knew what she meant, leaving the words unsaid. But Lance wasn’t her paladin now, was he? _Was he? Did piloting Black mean he couldn’t ever pilot Blue again? What about Shiro?_ Lance brought his attention back to Allura, who had started speaking again. “I’ve tried everything I can, Lance. I’ve been talking to her for days. I just can’t understand what I’m not doing. Could you maybe try to get through to her? I hate to ask, and I know you’ve been working hard to connect with the black lion, but-” Lance patted her hand softly, before taking it in his and closing his eyes, reaching out for Blue. “Hey, pretty lady,” he mumbled aloud. “C’mon, dulzura, talk to me.” Lance felt Allura staring at him. He ignored the feeling. Lance felt the slight pull of a familiar energy. Blue. “There you are.” He smiled softly and let everything else fade away from his mind. “Hey there.” Lance reached out a slight bit more, connecting to Blue’s energy with his own. The floodgates opened, and Lance was sure he would’ve been knocked over by the force of it had he been standing.

Immediately, Lance was drowning in emotion that wasn’t his own, but was familiar all the same. He got the impression of affection, of comfort, of worry, but most prominently he got the idea that vaguely translated to _“We need to talk.”_ Lance’s smile dropped. “Blue?”

Allura remained quiet as Lance, presumably, communicated with the blue lion. She didn’t understand some of what he’d said, despite the automatic translations Altean technology offered. He muttered softly, so much so that Allura nearly had to strain to hear. She relaxed a bit when Lance smiled softly, but then the smile faded and his brows creased. “Lance?” He didn’t react. Allura wondered if he could even hear her. “Lance?” No response. Allura resigned herself to waiting for the conversation to be finished.

What do you mean?” Blue repeated his questions from only moments ago to him. “Oh. That.” **_Yeah, that_**. “Is it true? Am I not your paladin anymore?” **_Yes. It’s true._** Lance felt the urge to cry rise in his chest. “Oh.” Blue purred comfortingly. **_Worry not, youngling._** Lance gasped. “Blue, you’re… talking?” Blue was sending him actual words rather than her usual impressions and ideas. He felt her amusement. I am. “I didn’t know you could even do that!” Amusement again. **_Shall I stop?_** Lance considered. “Nah. It’s strange, but it’s not bad.” Blue rumbled, accepting the answer. **_Paladin._** Lance refocused. **_You are no longer the blue paladin._** Lance fought the urge to cry again, bowing his head. Blue spoke again before he could even start. **_However,_** she continued ** _, you will always be my paladin._** Lance was confused. “But, if I’m not the blue paladin anymore-” Blue cut him off. **_For now, you are the black paladin, the leader of Voltron and of your team. But we are connected. When the time comes, I will welcome your return. Until then…_** Lance understood. He sniffled.

Lance opened his eyes and stood, dropping Allura’s hand. He stepped forward, resting his forehead against the cool metal of the blue lion, letting himself bask in her presence for just a moment longer. The blue lion roared, and the black paladin could feel her grief and a very strong love, which so closely matched his own that he nearly couldn’t tell which emotions were his own and which came from the great metal beast before him. “Goodbye, Blue.” Lance stepped back from the lion, tears running slowly down his cheeks. He turned to Allura, who still sat in quiet awe of what had just taken place before her. She rose as soon as she locked eyes with Lance. He took a step towards her, and rested his hand on each of Allura’s shoulders. “Take good care of her for me, ‘Lura.” Allura nodded, and as soon as Lance removed his hands, she gasped softly as the connection between her and her lion opened for the first time. Lance smiled at her and gave her a gentle nod, before turning and leaving the room, mopping up tears as he went.


	2. The Black Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm currently working on 2 other Lance-centric VLD fics. I'm gonna start Sobre el Arcoiris up again after nearly 10 months, and I'm starting something for a zine! Please enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Let me know if you find any mistakes!

By the time Lance had made his way back to the black lion’s hangar, he had managed to dry his face, but his eyes were still puffy and red. He sniffled, and climbed up into her open maw. He doesn’t think she’s moved since he left. “Hey, Black. What’s up?” Black didn’t respond. “Oh, really? Come on, Black, didn’t I do what you wanted?” Black didn’t answer. Lance huffed loudly. “Look, buddy, I get that you’re probably upset or something, but you of all people should understand just how important you are! We have to work together. I know I’m probably not your first choice- I mean, I guess Shiro would be first, actually- but neither of us have much of a choice. So please, please just… Just let me in. Please?”

Black made no indication of responding, and Lance groaned in frustration. “Black, come on! I need this! I don’t want to be here any more than you do, but the team needs me to do something right for once! What the hell is your problem? Don’t you care about them? What about Shiro? You know, your _paladin?_ He’s still out there! How am I supposed to go find him if I can’t even _pilot a lion?_ He’s _your_ paladin and you’re _his_ lion. How am I ever supposed to live up to that? He’s _incredible._ He’s smart and caring and he’s _gone_ now and everyone’s so _messed up.”_

Lance took a shuddering breath and realised his hands were shaking. He pressed them against his thighs in an attempt to still them. He liked to think it worked. “I’m not Shiro,” Lance said. “But I need to be the black paladin in order to protect the ones I love.” Lance stared down at his battered hightops in defeat, shoulders sagging, slumped against the pilot’s seat. He sniffled, not bothering to wipe away the tears that traced the slopes of his face. They dripped onto his lap and he curled into himself, cursing how hopeless he felt in that moment. He hardly noticed how warm he felt until he was already slipping into unconsciousness.

\--

When Lance finally woke, it was to the growl of a giant mechanical lion that somehow managed to be an amalgam of soothing and invigorating. He yawned and mourned his aching joints at having slept in the unforgiving metal seat. He sat up properly, gazing out the window with fuzzy awareness. “Uh, Black?” The lion rumbled again, aiding in clearing the cotton-candy from Lance’s brain. Lance leaned forward in the seat, almost to the point of imbalance, but kept steady, having braced his hands on the dash of the great lion. “Where are we?” Black didn’t answer, of course. She didn’t even rumble as she had before. Lance huffed, but felt so captivated by the scene before him, he couldn’t bother to be mad.

Lance had a hard time absorbing the information put before him. He saw what looked to be the remains of a planet, but it was so broken apart it could hardly be identified as such. He tried once again to communicate his confusion, but Black remained silent. Lance resigned himself to his befuddlement, quietly accepting whatever it is that the black lion of Voltron had to tell. The lion jerked suddenly, changing course, and he wondered if she could always go this fast; if all of the lions could. When they stopped, Lance found himself at that same planet, only… Whole? Lance didn’t think to wonder how he recognized the planet as it was. What was on the planet was far more intriguing.

Sitting on the planet was the very same black lion and Lance whipped his head around to stare up at the ceiling of the metal beast as though he could look her in the eye, despite sitting in her head. She understood his query nonetheless, but gave no answer, only an urge to continue watching the display. None other than King Alfor himself stood before the great lion, accompanied by Coran. Lance smiled a small bit at the sight of Coran, but was once again refocused by Black. _Watch_ , she goaded him on in his mind, wordlessly communicating the command.   _Watch._

Lance stared at the array of Alteans, all working toward the construction of Black, and Lance felt this to be the most intimate moment he’d ever shared with anyone. More intimate than making love or whispered secrets or a shared language of soundless glances. Black was sharing with Lance a moment she’s already shared twice before in all her years of existence, and yet it felt private, between just the two of them.

Lance felt tears gathering in his eyes. Lance’s tearful gaze connected with those eyes of the Devil before his fall from heaven. Eyes that still held some semblance of innocence; of good. Once those innocent eyes met Lance’s, they changed. All innocence drained from them and hatred replaced it. Lance felt himself flung into a different place. Before him stood the Devil himself, in all his regality. Lance whispered a hushed “demon” under his breath, and whatever it translated to in Galran only served to enrage Zarkon further.

The emperor charged the paladin, and they met in a brilliant flash of blue and violet that knocked the wind out of Lance more than any hit from Zarkon could. His body had shattered, and so had Zarkon’s, each sliver of cerulean crystal swirling in the wind that Lance couldn’t feel, mingling with the deep purple of Zarkon and finally, they settled opposite each other, each with a small bit of the other’s color stirred in with their own. Reality crashed back into Lance hard, and he was grateful to be sitting when it did, lest he’d fallen.

Lance came to realize that he’d never even left the hangar.

\--

 

Allura was panicking. “All paladins report to the bridge, immediately!” The message echoed through the intercoms and moments later, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith appeared before her and Coran, slightly frazzled. She felt she could sympathize.

“Princess, what’s going on?” Hunk asked. Lance’s absence went unnoticed, as he was often later than the others, but Allura ignored the questions and confused glances, waiting with bated breath. After a few minutes it was clear Lance wasn’t planning on making an appearance. The three paladins that had appeared began bombarding her with questions once again, increasingly aporetic after her bout of silence.

“My apologies, but I can’t seem to locate the black lion's presence in the castle. Have any of you seen Lance?” All three shook their heads.

“Not since I sent him to talk with you,” Hunk stated, becoming more leery of the situation with each passing minute Lance failed to appear. Allura frowned. The black lion was imperative to Voltron and the team behind it, as was Lance. How could she be missing yet another paladin? The thought shot a rod of sadness through her heart. Shiro was already missing. They couldn’t lose anyone else.

“Coran. Can you pull up video feed of the black lion’s hangar? Perhaps she is simply offline.” Allura tried not to fidget in her worry, but only half succeeded. It seems she has had a bad streak with black paladins. Allura snapped out of her though at Coran’s voice.

“The black lion in still in her hangar, princess, wide awake,” he reported. “But I’m not sure where Lance is.” Almost before the words left his moustached mouth, the black lion lowered her head and out stepped Lance himself, groggily rubbing his eyes. Had he been asleep this whole time? Inside the black lion? Allura was steaming.

Allura was halfway to the hangar before anyone thought to follow her, all too stunned by her sudden change in moods and the violent way she’d stormed out of the bridge, with lethal grace. Lance was still standing tiredly beside the lion, facing up at her. “Lance!” Allura marched over to him. He turned slowly, eyes falling on Allura in all her vexation, and seemed not to notice her irked temper. Instead, as soon as the princess was within arms’ reach, he crumpled against her, crying for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “Lance?”

Lance needed no more prompting. Soon enough, the story of what Black had showed him was spilling out between sobs and gasps for air, a jumbled mess that hardly made any sense. Allura understood all the same. Gently, carefully, Allura lowered herself, and Lance with her, to the floor. The two sat, Lance hanging onto her for dear life, and Allura listened.


	4. The Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and also short chapter ah a   
> Have some Pining Lance as compensation.

Lance awoke in his room with no recollection of having fallen asleep. He sat up, pushing off the blankets to see that he was still in his paladin suit, save for the armor. His face darkened a small bit at the memory of his small moment with Allura in the hangar, and the conclusion that she must have been the one to maneuver him out of his hard armor and into his bed. He’d have to thank her later. 

He stood, and regretted it no more than a moment later. His whole body screamed in protest as he tried to stand straight. His stiff joints groaned and creaked in painful but satisfying  _ pops _ . Finally, his tired, sore body could properly move and he meandered slowly to the kitchen. He found Pidge there, clacking away on a laptop that looked so sleek and professional it was hard to believe she’d built it out of spare parts. 

“Hey, Pidge. What’cha workin’ on?” he asked, leaning over her to peer over her shoulder. She grunted and shoved him away with one hand. 

“Shiro,” she said by way of explanation. Lance’s small smile dissolved into a slight grimace at the reminder. It’s not that he had forgotten about Shiro, not at all! He’d just had so many other things happening the past quintant that he hadn’t had time to think about finding him. There wasn’t much he could do to help with locating him, anyways. So, Lance left the brunt of the work to those on the team that  _ could _ help. 

“Any luck?” he asked, pushing his thoughts away. Pidge sighed. 

“No,” she said. “I can’t think of any algorithms that could help at this point. With how limited our data is, all I have to look for is the tracker on his suit and his quintessence signature. It’s not much, but I have multiple scans in all reachable regions I can manage. They’re mostly self-sufficient, but it can’t hurt to check up on them now and then.” Lance nodded. Then he paused. 

“Wait, Pidge, you can track quintessence?” he said, glancing at her before looking back at the screen. She shrugged.

“Sure, if you’ve got the right kind of scanner. It’s a kind of energy, so it wasn’t too hard to fashion a machine to detect it. Hunk helps a lot. It’s actually a lot like the lion-finder he made back when we first found your- the blue lion,” she corrected hastily, and shrugged a shoulder to push up her glasses as if to clear the air of her slip up with that motion. It was no secret how torn up Lance was over the lion switch, and he appreciated that she was trying to be sensitive about it. He smiled and ruffled her hair. 

“Keep up the good work then, Pigeon,” said Lance simply, narrowly avoiding a slap from one of Pidge’s tiny hands for the trouble. He chuckled softly, not missing the soft smile on her face, and left the room.

Lance had gotten about halfway to the bridge on a mission to find someone else to pester when he realized he’d forgotten to actually eat anything while in the kitchen. He wondered for a moment if Pidge had, either, but the thought was interrupted by the yellow paladin’s appearance. 

“Oh, hey Lance! Where’re you headed?” he asked. Lance smiled brightly at his friend. 

“Just lookin’ for some company, my man. What’s up?” 

“I’m headed to meet up with Coran. Something’s frazzled in the castle equivalent of a boiler room, so I’ve been enlisted to help out. Nothing too interesting.” Hunk said, doing a small fidget dance that Lance knew meant he wanted to be on his way but was too polite to say so. He smiled at the idea that he knew his friend so well that he could understand such specific messages with such small actions. He loved that Hunk was an open book that Lance had memorized cover-to-cover and that Hunk knew him the same way. 

“Sure thing, buddy. Get on with it, pal, you don’t wanna keep him waiting!” he said, and Hunk smiled gratefully at him before going on his way. 

“Later, Lance!” he called over his shoulder. Lance waved in response, even though Hunk couldn’t see it. 

When Lance finally found himself in the training room, he’d fully expected it to be occupied. He hadn’t, however, expected it to be occupied by Allura. Keith sat on the sidelines, sipping his pouch of water and following Allura with his gaze. Every so often, he would shout out a pointer like, “to your left!” or “opening, there!”

Lance turned his gaze to Allura, who was ducking and twisting across the floor. In her hand was a weapon lot, unlike Keith’s bayard. She was facing off with a gladiator bot, clearly unused to the activity. She moved with a tad less grace than usual and was slow to react to the bot’s unrelenting, though somewhat reserved attacks. 

The doors swished open as Lance approached them, and he tapped a knuckle on the doorframe, announcing his presence. Keith’s eyes flitted in his direction for a moment before returning to Allura. She kept up her fight, and though she was breathing heavily, lost no fluidity to her movements. Though, there couldn’t be much to speak of, to begin with. Finally, the bot’s blow landed and knocked Allura off her feet. Keith called for the training sequence to end. 

“Nice hustle, Allura. Since when did you start training with Keith?” Lance guarded the jealousy in his tone, though he wasn’t sure who he was jealous of, or why. Panting, Allura made no move to stand, merely heaving herself into an upright sitting position. 

“My bayard, it turns out, is very similar to Keith’s. There are vast differences, of course, but I decided he would be helpful in re-establishing my confidence in my weapon. It has been a long while since I’ve used one, besides a simple staff, that is.” She grinned, heaving and sweaty from her hard work and something irresistible in Lance made him smile back. 

“Whelp,” Keith expressed loudly, pushing himself up off of the floor and to his feet, “I’m gonna go grab something to eat. Later.” With that, Keith left the two alone, sitting together on the training deck floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm working on the next chapter, so you shouldn't have to wait long. Leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> I need the validation in order to motivate myself to write more lol ;")


End file.
